


The Mess That Is Kohana High School

by sleepicide



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anger Management, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Service Dogs, Tags May Change, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, its a sin against god that that isnt a tag, the senseis are teachers, therapist umino iruka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepicide/pseuds/sleepicide
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a high school student with anger issues.It's a good thing he has a good group of friends to help him out!(completely self indulgent fic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i really need to finish the It Begins To Rain series but,, i think you guys might like this?? it's not sadness?? like everything else i write??  
much love,  
carson xx

I stared out the window, I need to be here, I know, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it. I tapped my foot anxiously, and my eyes began to dart around.

_ ‘What the fuck is taking so long?’ _ I sneer to myself, feeling the familiar boiling feeling of pure, unadulterated anger. I tried to tamp down on it, but that didn’t work, so I took the next resort.

I gently tapped on my first knuckle, “One, two, three, four…” I mutter to myself, continuing up until I reached ten, before moving onto the next knuckle. I smiled slightly as I felt my anger simmer down.

My head shot up as my body tensed at the sound of a door opening, “Naruto Uzumaki?” the woman called, and I stood up, smiling slightly at the small child who was also in the waiting room.

I walked to the worker, and she smiled at me, “Dr. Umino is right this way.” I nodded, and she walked me to the door, pushing it open slightly. The tan man sitting at the desk turns to us and smiles.

“Hello, Naruto, come right in, and close the door behind you.” I nodded, smiling at the nurse once more before I stepped in the little office. I pushed the door closed with my shoulder, cringing as it makes a louder noise than I expected.

He chuckles at my expression, before he motions to the seat across from his desk, “Have a seat Naruto, sorry about the wait, I had a really important insurance call to take care of.”

I nod, waving off his apology dismissively, “It’s cool, Mr. Umino.” the scarred man grinned at me.

“So, what brings you in today?” he asked kindly, and I sighed.

“My friend recommended me to the guidance counselor because he thinks.. because I have anger issues,” I murmur, looking out the window beside me, “and it’s begun to cause problems with my schoolwork.. and mental health.” I tack on, and he nods.

_ ‘Fucking Shikamaru,’ _ I think, only a tinge bitter.

“Do you have any idea where the anger issues could have stemmed from?” he asks, and I shrug.

“I was a foster kid, got tossed around from home to home, but none of them wanted me, they were all neglecting towards me. A lot of the father figures in the home became irrationally angry over small things, so it kinda stuck with me, too. I never learned how to properly deal with my emotions, especially my anger, I thought it was normal.” I shrug, hesitantly trailing my gaze back to the man in front of me.

His eyes read nothing but kindness and acceptance, not a hint of judgement anywhere in them or otherwise, “I understand Naruto, and it’s normal for those things to have developed given the circumstances.” His smile was warm and kind, and I could see why he was a therapist, he made me want to open up, “Do you have any techniques to deal with it when you start getting angry.

I nod, “I do, but sometimes- most times- they don’t work, I get worked up too quickly.”

He nods, “Would you like to tell me about them, Naruto?”  
  


Once we got past the initial boundaries, everything flowed smoothly. Mr. Umino was easy to talk to, he was also pretty funny and made therapy almost enjoyable.

We stood up, and he walked around me to take the lead, “I think we made excellent progress today Naruto. Next Thursday, same time okay?” I nodded.

“Okay, bye Mr. Umino!”

“Bye Naruto, be safe!” he waved me off as I walked out of the building, glancing back at the sign.

‘Kohana’s Mental Health Clinic: it’s never too late for help.’ I give a small smile at the sign, before getting in my jeep.

_ ‘I really hope that's the case for me, _ ’ I think, cranking up the vehicle and pulling out the parking lot.

~*~

“Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck!” I sang under my breath as I slid my black pants on, before throwing on my favorite orange and white sweater. I haphazardly grabbed my shoes and socks, snatching up my backpack as well. I lock my apartment before running down the stairs, a slew of curses muttered under my breath as I nearly trip. 

I hop in the old jeep, scratching my whisker-like scars as I crank it up.

I have no doubt I broke a few traffic laws in my haste to get to school on time.

I whined pitifully as I shoved my books in my locker, hearing the second bell ring, I  _ hated  _ being late, Kurenai-sensei was scary!

After grabbing my books, I sheepishly knock on my Geometry teacher's door. It swings open, and I begin to wither under the lady’s red eyed gaze.

“Go sit down, Naruto, you’re luckily only two minutes late this time.” she chuckles, and I bashfully nod.

“Hai, thank you Kurenai-sensei.”

I take my usual seat next to Kiba, being mindful of his service dog Akamaru, and grin at him.

“Hey, Naruto.” the scruffy headed boy grins at me, and he pokes my jumper, “Deciding to stick out today?” he teases, and I give a soft snort.

“Shut up.”  
  


Geometry passes without falter, as well as Economics with Mr. Tenzo, and so does social studies with Creep-kashi Hatake. I really cry with relief as I walk into the cafeteria, waving at the group of my friends.

“So,” Sakura asked as I sat down across from them with my lunch, “How’d it go?” 

Our group was very open about our mental health problems, and tried to help each other as much as possible. Sasuke still didn’t really want to open up, but that was okay, we understood. We didn’t push it.

“It went great, I have another appointment for Thursday at 5. He's a great therapist.” I confess, and Kiba claps me on the back, while the others make sounds of encouragement, or in Sasuke’s case, a rare ‘I’m-happy/proud-of-you’ smile.

“See, it wasn’t so bad.” Shikamaru drawls, and I give him a halfhearted glare.

“Shut up, Shika.” I snark, and the boy hums, setting his head back on the table. 

“Make me.” he bladly replies, but I feel my face flush anyway.

“Fuckin’ Nara.” I grumble, and Ino cooes.

“Aww, does someone have a crush?”

“Ino I will cut your hair off.” I threaten, and it’s an empty threat, but the blonde gasps, scandalized.

“So rude, Naruto!” she huffs, leaning into Sakura, “Baby, he’s  _ bullying  _ me!” she whines dramatically, and the pinkette hums.

“How horrible of him, sweetheart.” she kissed her girlfriend's nose.

Shikamaru grunted and Sasuke accidentally elbowed him, and the ponytail-wearing boy got a ‘sorry’ before Sasuke started talking.

“So, Itachi got me a good strain, and he’s gonna be gone all weekend for a business trip, so what do you guys say?”

It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Sasuke to smoke with us, and it definitely wasn’t out of the ordinary for him to invite us over for a weekend to relax, catch up, and most importantly, smoke.

It took us awhile to get here, but the progress we’ve all made with the grouch is astounding.

“I’m down,” I grin, and Shikamaru grins.

“Troublesome, I’m in.” Shikamaru lifted his head up, giving a lazy smile.

“When have I ever turned down getting high, man? I’m down.” Kiba said, although he was a bit preoccupied eye-fucking a sophmore that happened to be another one of their friend’s brothers.

A tray clicked on the table, and he turned, smiling at the red head. Speak of the devil.

“Kiba, stop trying to fuck my brother with your eyes.” he grumbles, taking a bite out of apple, and Kiba scoffed, a flush blooming on his face.

“Tell your brother to stop wearing skin tight shirts then,” he paused, before a predatory smile curled on his face, “and painting his nails, because those  _ hands..” _ Kiba gave an exaggerated full body shudder, and Gaara scowled at him.

“I hate you.” he muttered, no heat behind it, and Kiba wrapped his arms around him, being careful of his service dog Akamaru, giving his face and hair exaggerated kisses with loud  _ ‘mwah!’ _ s at the end. Gaara gave an indignite squawk, trying to shove the boy away.

I glanced back, smirking as I saw Kankuro glare at his brother with murderous jealousy. Honestly, when were these two gonna stop dancing around each other and f-

“Naruto, are you gonna eat those?” Choji asked, pointing to the unopened bag of chips in my hands, and I shrugged.

“Nah, here.” I tossed them to the quiet boy, and he beamed at me, opening them happily.

I rolled my neck, sighing happily as it cracked multiple times, releasing my neck from a bit of tension.

“You should really get that checked out dobe.” Sasuke said dully, although there was a flicker of concern in his dark eyes.

I rose a brow at him, “With what money, teme?” I shot, grinning as he playfully scowled at me.

“Don’t start you two, we can tussle once school lets out, but as for right now,” Sakura began, and the bell rung, “we have gym with Gai-sensei.”

We all gave full bodied shudders, Gai-sensei was ruthless with his exercises.

~*~

As expected, I was nearly sobbing with how my muscles ached as I stepped under the shower head in the locker room. I was gross and sweaty, no way I was sitting through another two class periods like this.

“I hate Gai-sensei in a way I should only hate Mondays.” Shikamaru grumbled from somewhere in the ‘changing section’ of the room, and got a few grunts in agreement.

I quickly rinsed away the sweat and grime, wrapping a towel around my waist before quickly making my way to my locker, pulling out my bag, before making my way back to the showers. I didn’t like changing in front of people.

Once I was back in my clothes I’d been wearing before gym, I put my bag back in my locker, shutting it, as I turned to look at the few friends I had in gym.

Kiba was shaking out his hair like he was a dog, hand gripping Akamaru’s leash loosely. Shikamaru was pulling his hair back up, leaning against the lockers lazily with Chogi beside him, snacking on some chips, and Sasuke was finishing up tying his shoes. Gaara had already probably split, not liking the locker rooms at all.

“Let’s go meet up with the girls so we can actually get to Tenzo-sensei’s economics class on time for once.” Shikamru said, and I hummed, turning to make my way out the doors.

“Ah, bye my youthful students! Keep up the good work!” Gai-sensei’s voice boomed around the gym, and I lazily rose a hand in passing.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata were waiting for us at the gym doors, and I smiled at them, furrowing my brows as Hinata flushed and averted her gaze. I brushed it off, though, and we quickly made our way to our next class.

We were late, per usual, but economics passed rather quickly, Tenzo-sensei’s odd, but appreciated, sense of humor making the time seem to fly by.

I waved slightly to Anko-sensei, our psychology teacher, before jumping slightly as Ibiki-san, our recreational officer, seemed to appear out of nowhere. He gave me a glare, and I squeaked, rushing forward to my literature class faster.

I heard my group of friends snicker before they scuttered forwards as well, Ibiki-san must have glared at them.

I grinned at Jiraya-sensei who was sitting on his desk, waiting for the rest of the class to arrive. 

“Oh, hello Naruto, ran into Ibiki I see?” he teased, and I huffed.

“Not my fault he’s scary.” I grumbled, taking my seat and setting down my bag beside me as the rest of my group filtered in.

Jiraya-sensei smiled, getting up to close the door, and then walking back to the front of the class. He clapped his hands together, smiling brightly at all of us.

“So, we’re picking up where we felt on chapter 8..”

~*~

I sighed heavily as I collapsed on my bed tiredly. I felt like all the energy had been sucked out of me the moment I passed the safe threshold of my house. My legs felt weak and my happy expression slipped from my face.

I felt fire caress the backs of my eyes as tears welled up in them, because I could feel the irrational anger that was building and bubbling in my chest for no logical reason other than the fact that I was tired, I was so,  _ so  _ tired.

I curled into myself subsciously, and wondered if I’d ever stop being tired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has an.. experience at Sasuke's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vaugely implied underage sex!! it's only one or two lines but yk

“Hey, Itachi.” I chirped as he opened the door, and the older Uchiha smiled at me.

“Hello Naruto, come in. I was just about to leave.” 

“Oh? Where to this time, if you don’t mind me asking?” I tilted my head, and the older man chuckled.

“Tokyo. All this business stuff gets tiring sometimes.” he admitted, and I nodded.

“I can see how it can. Well, have a good trip!” I grinned at him, and he grinned back.

“Thank you Nsruto, have a good weekend and behave.” he said, raising his eyebrows slightly, and I laughed.

“I will, bye Itachi!”

“Bye Naruto.” the older Uchiha returned, before he walked out the door.

“Hey, teme!” I teased, setting down my bag beside the counter after toeing my shoes off and setting them beside the door. Sasuke looked at me from where he was laying on the couch.

“Sup, dobe? Get here alright?” he asked, and I nodded, collapsing on the opposite end of the couch.

“Yeah, my car didn’t break down, so that’s a plus.” the ravenette nodded, before picking up the remote.

“Wanna watch Attack on Titan?”

“Do you really need to ask that, Sasuke?” I said, and he just snorted, quickly turning on the Tv show.   
  


A couple of hours passed, before others started showing up. First was Ino and Sakura, who brought snacks galore, then Choji and Shikamaru within ten minutes of the other two. Kiba and Akamaru; Gaara and Kankuro, Temari was off at college, Sai, and then Neji and Hinata arrived. 

We were all spread out over the living room, and Kiba took Akamaru’s vest off and let him out into the spacious fenced backyard. Sasuke took that as a ‘go ahead’ and pulled out a blunt, lighting it up and taking a drag off of it.

“God I love my brother.” he sighed, and I perked up, so this was  _ good  _ stuff.

“Pass it you bitch.” Neji grumbled, and Sasuke lightly mocked him before obliging. He passed it over Hinata, and she looked grateful, but slightly entranced as Sakura took a puff of the drug, curious, even.

Eventually it all got passed around to me, and I gratefully accepted it from Kakuro. I took my own drag of it, feeling the drug swirl in my lungs, and almost instantly take effect, giving my mind a light, pleasant haze.

I passed it back to its original owner, and the cycle started over again. Sasuke curled up a little, allowing me more room on the couch, and I slid over a little bit as Shikamaru came and sat down to the right of me, a little more touchy than usual. He leaned against me, settling the space in between his shoulder blades on my bicep, and resting his head on the junction between my shoulder and neck, settling in a way so that his ponytail wasn’t prickling my face.

I gave a small hum in question, and he gave one back that translated to ‘not a word’ in Shikamaru-language. Giving a small chuckle, I rested my head on the back on the couch, listening to the faint hum of chatter.

“Kiba!” I heard Gaara shout, mortified, so I curiously lifted my head, and groaned. Kiba had straddled and was now making out with a very-willing Kankuro -- right beside a very unhappy Gaara. The red-head scowled, moving to go and sit beside Neji, who gave an amused smirk at the expense of the browless highschooler.

Shikamaru gave a small sigh, “How troublesome.” but didn’t move to glance at the two, keeping his head seated on my shoulder, something I was more than okay with. As I was putting my head back down, I caught Sakura shotgunning Ino, a common practice between the two.

I tilted my head slightly, resting my cheek on the side of Shikamaru’s head, who gave a pleased hum. He was always a physically-needy person when high, and none of us had any problems with letting him lay and cuddle on us, as none of it ever took a sexual or romantic turn. Much to my dismay and happiness, even though I’d never admit it. There was just something about the smart ass Nara boy that drew me in.

Kakuro passed the joint to the said boy, who took a hit with fluttering eyelids as he slumped slightly against me, giving a happy sigh before he tilted his head slightly to look at me, and I felt my chest tighten.

Shikiamaru was beautiful, anyone with two working eyes and a lick of damn sense could tell: dark brown hair complimented by pale-ish skin, barely-there freckles spattered along the bridge of his nose, right below long-lashed-eyes that reminded me of rich chocolate, and nearly knocked the breath out of me when they caught the sun just right, becoming melted copper swirling in an intricate dance with specks of golden and rays of sun snatched from the large star; his eyes became scattered parts of ships against sharp rocks when he was angry, and becoming as soft as an expensive teddy bear’s fur when he was happy. Small, plump lips curling into a hazed, happy smile when he was high, like right now and oh, I was staring again. Shit. Despite myself, I feel a curdling feeling in my gut; it felt like what I was feeling was  _ wrong. _

I blinked, wordlessly taking the blunt and taking a long drag, smiling as I blew rings into the air, and passed it to the actual owner, whose feet were buried under my thigh, I now noticed.

I rose a brow at him, and he just shrugged. “Too lazy to grab socks.” he muttered, and I nodded, accepting this as gospel.

“Yo, Naruto, what’s your therapist like?” Kiba asked, curled into Kankuro’s chest, and I shrugged.

“He’s.. cool. Like an older cousin almost. One who majored in psychology.” the boy nods.

“You think you’ll stick with him?”

“Probably, I really liked him, he’s nice; funny, but in a deadpan way, makes therapy something to look forward too.” I summarize. 

“I’m glad you’re getting help, Naruto..” Hinata shyly mutters, and I snort.

“Tell me about it. I just don’t know if he’ll want to stay being my therapist, is all.” I murmur, and Kankuro looks up at that.

“Why wouldn’t he?” the taller male asked, and I hum.

“Well, childhood trauma is a mess to begin with, but we haven’t even gotten to the internalized homophobia yet.”

Sakura chokes on her sip of water, and Neji coughs harshly against the failed hit of the blunt.

“What?” he chokes out, and I shrug.

“Internalized homophobia. Shitty feeling, I’m telling you. Really gets in the way when I’m trying to check out a guy’s ass, man.” I huff, even though my chest is tightening and god this feels like it’s wrong what if they judge me oh they’re going to hate me why can’t I just be myself everyone else has noproblemdoingitwhyamInotnormalwhatdoIsay _ Ineedtogetoutgetoutgetoutgetou- _

“I feel you on that one.” Neji nods understandingly, and I raise my brows a bit, the knot in my chest loosening a bit, “I mean, how am I supposed to flirt with stupid redheads if I feel like I’m a walking sin?” he tilted his head a bit, a scowl on his face as if he’d just stepped on gum.

“Big mood.” Sasuke muttered, and it was enough to break the tension in the room.

“Stupid redheads, huh?” Shikamaru teased, turning to peer at the Hyuga, and the longer-haired boy shrugged.

“Stupid browless redheads.” he muttered, giving Gaara an appricateve once over, who, from the sudden flush, just relized they were talkinf about him.

He snapped his head to stare at the older male, and the ladder raised a brow in response. Sclowing, Gaara stood up, snatching Neji’s wrist and dragging him down the hall.

“Are you fucking kidding me.” Sasuke deadpanned, and Kankuro snickered.

“Looks like someone’s gonna have to wash sheets in the morning.” the older male teased, and the Uchiha just sighed, like his own existence was a plague he wished to avoid, but somehow caught anyway.

I felt Shikamaru shift, and stiffened as he slung his legs over my thighs and rested his temple against my hoodie-covered collarbone. I couldn’t force myself to relax, and I awkwardly put my hands behind my back, and the boy that was half in my lap sighed.

“Troublesome.” he muttered, and grabbed my right arm, slinging it over his shoulder so my hand brushed his lower bicep, and I could feel my face flush a thousand diffrent shades of red, even more-so when he grabbed my other arm and placed my hand on his left calf, close to his ankle. It felt.. oddly natural, and I viciously fought down the gut wrenching feeling of  _ ‘wrong wrong wrong wrong-’ _ to enjoy this moment.

“Stop thinking so loud, Naruto.” he huffed, air tickling against my bare throat. “You’re gonna give yourself a migraine.”

“I have medicine for that.” I quipped back, stupidly, and the beautiful boy just gave a surprised snort.

“You’re so stupid.” he murmured, tone light and happy, “It’s adorable.”

I could just barely hear Ino’s small gasp over my incoherent sputtering.

I huffed, practically pouting as I tilted my head again, resting my own temple against the top of his head, and closed my eyes.

I felt myself quickly succumb to sleep not soon after.   
  


~*~

“Naruto, get up, Sasuke is cooking omelets. Cmon, you didn’t eat last night, stupid boy.”

I blearily blinked, mind still foggy from sleep. Shikamaru was crouched in front of me, hair in a messy ponytail, and eyes still soft from sleep.

“Mh?” I hummed, dazed, and Shikamaru sighed.

“Sasuke is making omelets, I’’l make your plate for you, but you’ve gotta get up.” he shook me a little, and I batted his hand away, nodding.

“M’kay, ‘ou do th’t.” I slurred, curling away from him and into the warmth that the blanket-- blanket? I don’t remember having a blanket --that was covering me, and I heard him chuckle from above me, before standing and walking away.

It seemed like only seconds later that he was back, “Hey, breakfast is on the table, cmon.”

I nodded, standing and stretching out, grinning tiredly down at Shikamaru, before bending down to give him a peck on the corner of the mouth, “Th’nks.” I mumbled, before taking in the abrupt silence.

I quickly ran through the events that had just occurred in my head, and I felt my whole being seize painfully.

“Fuck.” I swore, and I heard someone step towards me, carefully.

“Naruto,” Kankuro said, but there was only one thought in the forefront of my mind.

‘ ** _Run._ ** _ ’ _

I didn’t waste a second,rushing forward and snatching up my bag and shoes, not bothering to put them on, as I sped out the door and to my car.

“Naruto!” I heard Sasuke shout behind me, but there were too many thoughts rattling around my head.

_ ‘He’s gonna hate you. You fucked up, why did you do that? He has no interest in you. They’re gonna hate you, you’re gonna go back to how you were in grade school, getoutgetoutgetout-’ _

I jumped in the old jeep, quickly cranking it up and throwing it in reverse, speeding out, and purposefully not looking at the ponytail-wearing boy and the younger Uchiha as they stood on his porch.

“Fuck, fuck!” I yelled, hitting my dashboard as I sat at a redlight, before running my hand down my face.

“Fuck.” I whispered, as the light turned green.

I locked myself in my room once I got home, rummaging around in my bag for my phone, groaning as I saw the notifications on the screen.

_ ‘Shika _

_ 5 unread messages _

_ 4 missed calls.’ _

_ ‘Teme _

_ 4 unread messages _

_ 1 missed call.’ _

_ ‘Pink Lesbian _

_ 8 unread messages _

_ 5 missed calls.’ _

_ ‘Blonde Bi _

_ 11 unread messages _

_ 2 missed called.’ _

_ ‘Mr. Destiny _

_ 3 unread messages _

_ 1 missed call.’ _

_ ‘Dog Boi _

_ 16 unread messages _

_ 1 image attached. _

_ 9 missed calls.’ _

_ ‘No Brows _

_ 1 unread message _

_ 1 missed call.’ _

_ ‘Puppeteer _

_ 2 unread messages.’ _

I powered off my phone, not bothering to read any of them. I collapsed on my bed, sighing as I stared at the white ceiling above me. I felt my stomach rumble

Fuck. I should’ve grabbed that omelet.   
  


About an hour later, I got up, grabbing my phone and powering it back on.

I unlocked it, clicking on Shikamaru’s texts first.

_ ‘Shika: _

_ naruto wtf dude. _

_ look im not mad at you _

_ we need to talk thou _

_ did u go home? _

_ see u at school monday.’ _

I clicked on Sasuke’s next, frowning as guilt bubbled in my gut.

_ ‘Teme: _

_ Dobe what the hell _

_ We’re not mad just surprised _

_ You didn’t have to sprint out of here like usain bolt _

_ You better have gotten there safe or i'll kill you myself.’ _

I chuckled at his last one, before clicking on the next texts.

_ ‘Pink Lesbian: _

_ Naruto you are so lucky I had Ino on my lap _

_ What the fuck you idiot, there was no reason to run _

_ I understand it’s scary, and internalized homophobia can be a bitch. _

_ But we’re your friends, and we love you. _

_ I understand if you need space, but you can’t hide from us forever, you know. _

_ I think Shikamaru is in shock, but he’s not mad. _

_ You two need to talk about it. _

_ Don’t let this push you away from us Naruto.’ _

I groaned, that was such a Sakura-esque string of texts.

I clicked on Ino’s

_ ‘Blonde Bi: _

_ omg omg omg _

_ my OTP IS ALIVE ASFJASHVHIA _

_ jdnjfnhwncjdjh nAruTo that was so cUTE  _

_ he’s so flusted and gay wow he’s a big dumb bitch _

_ but seriously uhh,, _

_ i understand how hard this can be, naruto, and i’m here if you need to talk about it. _

_ shikamaru isn’t going to hold it against u, even if he was like, totally down for it _

_ but if you weren’t no pressure!!!! _

_ anyways just to let you know he wasn’t mad _

_ just really gay _

_ he touched the corner of his lip like a big dumb gay and was like ‘wow..’ so i’d say ur actions were appreciated’ _

I flushed, and quickly scanned over Kiba’s, it was mostly just him spamming me and a simple  _ ‘I’m here if u need me bro. So is akamaru.’  _ and a picture of the said great pyrenees smiling goofily at the camera with a comic sans text above him that said ‘qualified emotional cuddler.’

I sighed, before deciding to read Neji’s.

_ ‘Mr. Destiny: _

_ Hey, I’m here if you need to talk. _

_ I know how how hard internalized homophobia can be, and there’s nothing wrong with you. _

_ Call me if you need me.’ _

I smiled slightly at that, before reading Gaara’s feeling my throat constrict with emotions.

_ ‘No Brows: _

_ We don’t hate you. We’re your friends, and we all love and care for you. Call me when you’re up to it.’ _

I read Kankuro’s, snorting slightly.

_ ‘Puppeteer: _

_ We’re all big dumb gays down here. _

_ Seriously is NO ONE in out group straight wtf Naruto. Yall need to fuck and get that emotional tension out the way dude.’ _

I sighed, clicking on the group chat name, which had been changed from ‘Disaster Squad’ to ‘Disaster Gays’ by Kankuro.

_ ‘You: _

_ I’m fine guys.’ _

_ ‘Pink Lesbian: _

_ I’m coming over and u cant stop me.’ _

_ ‘Blonde Bi:  _

_ me too.’ _

_ ‘Pink Lesbian: _

_ No. Just me. If anyone else shows up I’ll murder you.’ _

_ ‘Shika: _

_ Troublesome. Why do you get to go?’ _

_ ‘Pink Lesbian: _

_ BECAUSE IM NOT A BIG DUMB BITCH LIKE THE REST OF YOU.’ _

_ ‘Teme: _

_ This is Homophobia.’ _

_ ‘Pink Lesbian: _

_ Get over it Duckass.’ _

I gave a weak laugh at Sakura’s texts, secretly thankful she was coming over, as I’d always been a touch-starved person, and had found physical contact very soothing.

When Sakura opened the door to my apartment, I sighed, unburying myself under the covers a little, and Sakura sighed as she saw me.

“Oh Naruto.” she murmured, sitting up slightly and bringing my head to rest gently on her ribs. She ran delicate fingers through my hair, and for the first time in a long time, I allowed myself to cry.

~*~  
  


Monday comes, and I use every skill I can in avoiding everyone. They’d caught fleeting glances of me, obviously, but nothing more. I actually arrived early, just to sit as far as humanly possible from my friends.

I sighed thankfully as Anko-sensei’s psychology lesson ended, and I moved quicker than I thought possible, feeling Ino and Shikamaru’s eyes burning into my back. I rushed through the halls, and gently bumped Kankuro, who turned to look at me.

“Tell them I’m fine, confirontation just isn’t my strong point.” I muttered, and the wood-worker blinked, before nodding.

“Okay, be safe Naruto. Don’t do anything stupid.” he said, and I nodded, speeding back through the halls and out the door.

I breathed a sigh of relief, before a hand clamped down on my shoulder.

“Got you.” Sasuke muttered, and I snatched my shoulder away.

“Nope.”

“Yes, Naruto. You can’t run away from your problems.” he said, following me as I made a beeline for my car.

“I’m fast, very fast.” I retort, quickly unlocking my car and hopping in the driver's seat, “And so is my car.”

Sasuke sighed, defeated as he moved out of the way so I could pull out of the parking lot.

As I sit at a red light, I admit that that could’ve gone much, much better.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! would you like to see more of this? please leave a kudos and your opinions in the comments!


End file.
